1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski storage compartment for use in a watercraft. Specifically, the storage compartment is sized and configured to securely store water-skis in a manner allowing the skis to be hidden from view when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Storage compartments for use in watercraft are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,177 discloses a pontoon type boat including a deck and a modified tunnel hull. The tunnel hull includes a storage compartment partially formed in the deck of the craft. The storage compartment has a cover portion capable of being positioned flush with the deck of the boat when closed in order to conceal the interior of the storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,177 also shows a cooler being stored in the storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,733 discloses a compartment for storing a fishing net in a watercraft. The storage compartment separates the fishing.net from other items stored on the watercraft. The storage compartment includes a hatch with a latch. The hatch conceals the interior of the compartment when closed. The storage compartment also includes a drain allowing water to drain from the storage compartment into the bilge of the craft for cleaning. The storage compartment need not be integrally formed in the deck of the boat. Rather, the patent teaches universal and adjustable mounting brackets that allow the storage compartment to be used in a variety of boat models.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,928 discloses a small watercraft, typically referred to as a personal watercraft, including a storage compartment. The storage compartment extends the length of the watercraft. According to the patent, the longitudinal storage compartment may house long articles for storage, such as water-skis or fishing poles. The watercraft includes openings at the stem allowing access to the storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,240 discloses a deck boat capable of seating multiple passengers while also including ample storage space. For example, the deck boat includes a galley module with a sink mechanism. The galley module includes a storage compartment for housing utensils or other similar items. The deck boat also includes larger storage compartments for housing larger items, such as the motor of the craft. The patent teaches that the motor storage compartment also provides for the storage of water-skis, in addition to the motor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/209,658 discloses a watercraft including front and rear passenger areas connected by a central passageway. The watercraft further includes a rear bench seat in the rear passenger area. The bench seat extends across the width of the watercraft. In addition, the cushions on the rear bench seat are moveable in order to allow access to a rear storage compartment located under the rear bench seat. The patent explains that the rear storage compartment includes an open area with sufficient size to receive and store water-skis, wakeboards or similar equipment.